


Initiation

by sxgamxn



Series: Bittersweet Life [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn
Summary: ❝¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera tambaleándose al borde un precipicio listo para suicidarse en un instante? Luego, sus labios se encontraron y dejó de pensar. Solo un sentimiento: la ternura de su beso... la fuerza de sus brazos a su alrededor... el latido regular de su corazón bajo su mano... mientras se entregaba a los brazos de él. Había un precipicio y caía perdidamente enamorado. Enamorándose de él.❞
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Bittersweet Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891654
Kudos: 2





	Initiation

  
  


**❝ Tratamos de encontrar la respuesta correcta pero estamos atrapados en el laberinto del amor.** **Sólo debemos creer en nosotros, no soltar nuestras manos, tendremos que quedarnos juntos por siempre ❞**

— Peter, baby boy no estés triste por favor — susurró Wade tan cerca del oído de Peter que creyó derretirse en ese momento.

Probablemente te estés preguntando como es que habían llegado a esta situación, así que sería de ayuda un recuento de los hechos más básicos. Primero: Wade Wilson y Peter Parker mantenían una relación sentimental desde hace aproximadamente cuatro años y vivían juntos, incluso si a la mayoría de sus conocidos no les agradaba la idea. Segundo: No, Peter no era menor de edad como en la mayoría de esas historias depravadas que buscaban la satisfacción del lector dejando atrás todos los principios y moralidad existente.

Era fin de semana por lo que estaban tranquilos dentro del departamento que compartían, el reloj marcaba las doce del día y ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama. Wade hacía zapping desesperando a Peter que no lograba enfocarse en algún programa por completo; a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía le amenazó con arrebatarle el control y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

— Escoge de una buena vez que quieres mirar Wade, sabes que odio que hagas eso.

— Pero sweetums, no había nada interesante — decía el rubio mientras hacía un falso puchero buscando el perdón de su novio.

Peter sólo le lanzó una mirada molesta y trató de prestar atención a la película que mostraba la Tv. Perecía ser una película romántica, al menos podía verse inmerso en la trama minutos después de comenzar lo que parecía una historia entre Dean y Cindy, un matrimonio con una hija llamada Frankie. Peter se acomodó en el pecho de Wade y prestó su atención a lo que ocurría logrando olvidarse de la realidad mientras hacía algún comentario a lo largo del largometraje.

Cuando el golpe de realidad llegó a la pareja, Peter se encontraba triste por ver cómo se desenvolvió su trágica historia de amor, al final todos los intentos por seguir juntos no funcionaron, lo que finalmente descolocó al castaño fue la última escena, ver a Frankie decirle a Dean que no se fuera fue bastante deprimente e hizo que Peter derramara unas cuantas lágrimas, él no era sentimental por completo, pero aquello lucía tan real, que tan sólo pensar en que aquello podía sucederles lo deprimía un poco. Para cuando los créditos comenzaron, Wade notó que su Peter estaba muy tranquilo y sin hablar, por lo que al observarlo se sorprendió de verlo triste.

— Peter ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa baby boy? ¿Por qué tan triste? — preguntó un poco preocupado.

— No es nada Wade, sólo me golpeó un poco la realidad de la película, nada grave.

— Pero Pete pie ¿por qué luces tan afectado?

— Por nada, es sólo que... no sé, comencé a pensar si hipotéticamente eso nos sucediera, ¿cómo actuaríamos? ¿Harías lo de Dean? ¿Nos separaríamos sin más? —

— Peter mírame, no. No sería tan tonto como Ryan Gosling para dejar que te fueras de mi vida, además de que nosotros no podemos tener hijos y que probablemente nunca tengamos un problema similar. Lo que quiero decir baby boy, es que nunca te dejaría ir porque eres quién da sentido a mi vida, así que deja de preocuparte, yo sólo te quiero a ti y a nadie más. Peter Parker sólo es mío y Wade Wilson sólo es tuyo — concluyó el rubio mirando directamente a su pequeño e inseguro novio regalándole un tierno beso.

El castaño un poco más relajado se acercó para abrazarlo y besarlo con tanta ternura y devoción que Wade estaba a punto de sufrir un coma diabético, por eso amaba a su pequeño Pete pie y estaba seguro que haría todo lo posible porque no les sucediera lo que preocupó a su novio en aquella tonta película. Peter ahora un poco más tranquilo, dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión y prefirió comenzar a repartir besos por toda la cara de Wade, dejando en evidencia que ambos estaban más que perdidos en las redes del otro, se querían tanto como para no ser tontos y dejarse llevar como lo hicieron Cindy y Dean.

Wade más que consciente de lo que sucedería besó aquellos dulces y esponjosos labios, reafirmando el amor que le profesaba. Y aunque normalmente le gustaba algo más rudo, trataba de ser delicado porque no quería herir a Peter, todo menos eso, prefería cortarse un brazo a tener que ver llorar a la razón de su existir.

— Wade por favor —

— ¿Por favor qué baby boy?

— Hazme el amor — susurró Peter en su oído dejando en claro que su petición era más una orden que la misma en sí.

Sin más dilaciones, Wade besó al castaño mientras se desprendían de cada una de las prendas que llevaban. Dejando un camino de besos húmedos en el cuerpo del menor, Wilson atesoraba todas y cada una de las reacciones de su novio, tratando de grabarlas en su memoria, maravillándose una y otra vez por la etérea existencia de quien podía llamar suyo.

Peter quien se encontraba perdido en el mar de sensaciones a las que nunca se acostumbraría, trató de mantener contacto visual con aquellos orbes color azul que tanto amaba, quería alejar aquellos malos pensamientos de su cabeza y no había nada mejor que aquellos turbulentos ojos azules llenos de emociones.

El mayor descendió hasta llegar a los genitales contrarios tomando la erección para segundos más tarde introducirla en su boca haciendo que Parker soltara un sonoro suspiro que murió entre sus labios. Engullendo poco a poco el pene de su novio, el canadiense estaba logrando su cometido, no había mejor manera de hacer olvidar al castaño de sus preocupaciones que con una buena sesión de sexo.

Peter por otro lado no encontraba pizca de cordura en su cerebro mientras sujetaba mechones rubios con su mano tratando de alejar a su novio — W-wade, Estoy a punto de... — mencionaba entrecortadamente. El aludido sólo aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos dándole lo que su Pete merecía, un arrollador y magnífico orgasmo.

— Wade por favor continua— pedía el menor con respiraciones entrecortadas. — Por mucho que me gustaría continuar en este instante baby boy, no quiero hacerte daño así que por favor déjame hacer todas las preparaciones previas para hacerte tocar ese aclamado tercer cielo donde se encuentran las almas de los enamorados —

— Veo que tomaste algunos de los libros que tenía guardados — río Peter al oírlo mencionar tan famosa pieza de literatura antigua.

— Bueno, estaba aburrido mientras tu estudiabas para ese examen de física molecular, así que divague por allí y lo encontré — concluyó mientras tomaba el frasco de lubricante que buscaba.

Podría parecer un poco extraño que a esas alturas de la situación se pusieran a hablar tan cotidianamente, como si no estuvieran a punto de mantener relaciones sexuales, pero con ellos eso era normal porque sabían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de aquellas peculiares pláticas y de los placeres carnales, su futuro era incierto pero se mantendrían juntos, conservando el tiempo para complacerse mental y físicamente.

Mientras Wade preparaba a Peter se dedicaba a besar su cuello, clavículas y mentón, alegrándose al oír aquellas entrecortadas y aceleradas respiraciones que inducían a querer hacerlo sentir tanto como para hacerlo llorar, enloquecer de placer mientras lo oía recitar todas y cada una de sus típicas listas de razones para amarlo. Cuando lo consideró listo, se colocó un preservativo recostándose sobre Pete. — Baby boy, si duele debes decirme ¿está bien?— susurró cerca de su oído buscando distraerlo. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose hasta llegar a la base, esperando a que su pequeño novio se acostumbrara a aquella intromisión. — Wade puedes continuar — mencionó quedamente Peter cuando creyó sentirse más relajado, el rubio sólo acató las órdenes y comenzó el vaivén tortuoso que conforme pasaban los segundos aumentaba en exactitud y velocidad.

En la habitación sólo podían oírse las respiraciones agitadas, el ruido sordo de sus pieles al chocar mientras se acercaban al ansiado final que le prometía aquello — Wade dime que me amas— susurró Peter mirándolo a los ojos, Wilson sólo podía enfocarse en aquel café oscurecido por el placer y el temor inminente de su fin, su novio tenía miedo y lo entendía, él mismo se encontraba cuestionándose cómo sobrevivirían a todos los problemas que podrían acecharlos y decidió que no importaba, no mientras se encontraran juntos para enfrentar las adversidades de las que ahora eran ajenos — Te amo Peter, tanto o más que cuando me declaré —concluyó al mismo tiempo en que ambos llegaban al maravillo final olvidando todo aquello que parecía banal y sin importancia, estaban juntos y felices, no importaba nada más.

Wade lentamente salió de Peter, removió el preservativo y lo desecho en la papelera, volvió a la cama donde el castaño lo esperaba, lo abrazó cubriéndolo con las sábanas y acarició aquel cabello que tanto adoraba, aquel que parecía tan suave como realmente era. Se quedó lo que parecieron horas pensando en todo lo que había vivido con su pequeño, y notó que no había ruido alguno, volteó sólo para darse cuenta que Peter ya estaba dormido y creyó que tal vez era buena idea dormir también. Lo último que Wade pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo era lo magnifica que lucía la idea de despertar junto a Peter todos los días de su vida, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de su novio en el hueco de su cuello donde le gustaba refugiarse al dormir.

Tal vez lo haría en algún futuro.


End file.
